


Context is Everything

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: Words spoken in different contexts.





	Context is Everything

“Try again.”

 

Those words haunted Merlin’s dreams during the time when Arthur was trying to teach him the basics of soldiering.

 

Arthur was so ruthless.

 

It was only months later that Arthur confessed that he was so hard on Merlin in training because he was afraid of losing him. He wanted to be sure that if they were ever separated in combat Merlin would have at least a small amount of skill to defend himself.

 

And the morning after the first time they shared a bed, Arthur gave him a tender smile and murmured, “Try again?”


End file.
